Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: A New Threat Arises
by toosweetkid
Summary: After the defeat of the Socerer Randy thought his town was safe. Until one day a new Threat rise. With the help of the first ninja fiancee ( who also the Socerer daughter) they to protect Norrisville along the way they start to have feeling for each other. Will confess their love to each other and defeat this threat or will she gets what she wants and get her revenge on the Ninja?


After the defeat of the Sorcerer the villagers gather around a beautiful field fill with different kinds of flowers. Standing at a beautiful altar was two people. One was a man with greenish brown hair in a ponytail wearing a red kimono with black pants and black shirt and brown scandal what the people don't know is that he is the ninja who imprisoned the Sorcerer. The other was a beautiful woman age 14. She have long Platinum color hair that reach to her waist, skin fair as snow, a pretty smile, golden eyes, and slim body was wearing a white kimono with white slippers​ and holding a bouquet of white roses her favorite flower. She seems perfect but if you understood her past it may seem impossible to believe it.

As couple look at each other they about the trials they face to get here. How the young woman had to make several sacrifices to be with him. Then they begin to think about their life together growing old together and watching their children and grandchildren growing up.

Before they could say their vows a puff of black smoke appear in of the of the couple. The villagers​ wonder what is in the smoke. Soon the smoke begin to clear to reveal a woman beautiful as the bride. The villagers and the bride gasp while the groom growl at the mysterious young woman she is the bride's twin sister​. She look almost identical to the bride except her hair and eyes are black as tar and skin pale as the dead.

The sister look around her surrounding only to discover that her little twin sister is getting married to the one who separate their family. "Well isn't this nice." said Izzy. "Everyone is here to see this wedding of my sister and this warrior!" said Izzy frustrated. "What do you want you witch? You have no business here!" said the first​ Ninja enraged​. "I want what you stole from me my family! said Izzy. " Please sister let it go father got what he deserves. Let him go move please." begged Mary. Izzy was frustrated​ at what sister said. "Why betrayed our father .......... for him why!? Izzy as she pointed to the first ninja. "Because.......... Because" said Mary as she put her thoughts together but when she look at her beloved she realized why. " Because when everyone thought I was like our father nobody took a chance to get to know me except him." said Mary as she look at the villagers, her sister and the first ninja. As she walks up to the first ninja the young woman said " I love him because he's​ sweet, kind, understanding, brave and serious​. And he loves me for who l am even knowing that the enemy​'s daughter." When Mary stop in front of her beloved she wrapped​ her arms around his neck and kiss him which he returns. After a moment​ they let go of each other.

When Izzy saw them kiss she was furious. At that moment the evil witch begin to chant a spell that would put someone to sleep for 800 years and she was aiming for the man who destroyed her family. Everyone even the first ninja was confused of what the witch was doing but her sister wasn't. Before the spell hits her beloved​ Mary push him out of the way and got hit instead and in a second she fell to the ground. Both the Ninja and the evil witch was surprised the young man ran to sleeping woman held her head and press his head against her chest listening for a heartbeat. He sighed of relief knowing that she still alive. Angry he walks up to the evil witch and ask "What did you do to her!?" Izzy stood for a minute before answering his question. " I put sleeping spell that supposed to be for you on her." she answered flatly. " The spell is so strong that not even true love kiss can break it I learned it from the Sorceress hers it will last 800 years good​ luck breaking it." said the evil witch as she disappeared. The young​ man stand there shock and angry, shock of what happened and angry at himself for not protecting her the first ninja felt tears coming out of his eyes.

In a few days the villagers brought a bed beautiful as the sleeping woman. They cleared a path for the woman beloved on his arms was the woman herself. As he carries her he silently vow to capture her sister once and for all. The first ninja set her on the bed gently and kiss her forehead and depart. The villagers watch him leave wondering where he going not knowing that he is the ninja and he is on the hunt for the evil witch.

After​ a year of searching he finally found her at the far reach of Norrisville. After a firece battle between the ninja and the sister he managed to lock her in tree that lead to the land of shadow. Even though the evil witch was trapped it still can't bring back his love the first ninja believe that in the future she will be safe from​ her father and sister. Not knowing that if the good witch was release her sister​ will be too

How was it. I hope you guy like. Sorry if I misspelled​ some if I do please correct me . Thanks enjoy the story.


End file.
